


Stay

by bazlightwood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazlightwood/pseuds/bazlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Person A and Person B had wild sex last night. Next morning, Person A (the more stronger/optimist one) looks like ready to go, while Person B is really sore and is unable to move. Person B asks Person A “Are you sure you’re not tired at all?”, Person A answers back “Nope, not at all!” with a huge smile on their face. Person A gets up from the bed, and falls instantly on the floor, because apparently Person A can’t even stand up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Last night had been wild, Alec thought and that was saying something, even for him. Sure, they had had sex before, but last night things had been intense, more intense than usual. He remembered being completely taken over by instinct, remembered allowing Magnus complete control over him and it was nice. More than nice. He liked not worrying about things, liked not worrying about those around him. With Magnus Bane, he felt loved.

Sighing, Alec sat up and winced. He hurt, hurt a lot and in places that he didn’t realize that he could hurt. If he could he would just stay in bed all day and lay with Magnus, but he had work to do. There was a mission that they were preparing for and by they, he meant himself and his family, he couldn’t not show up to that.

“Alexander,” Magnus said in that sort of whine slash pleading tone to him. “Aren’t you tired? Stay in bed.”

He shot his warlock a look, an eyebrow lifting a bit as he did.

“You forget, I get up earlier than this most days. And I have to go, Mags. The Institute needs me.” He leaned over tentatively and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends hair. Magnus laid on his stomach, one arm now wrapped around Alec’s free pillow. “Besides, don’t you have clients today?”

He saw the man give a shrug of his shoulders before he turned his head to look at him. “Clients can be canceled if you stay, love.”

Alec’s mouth curled into a smile as he heard that word. Love. It fell from each of their mouths so easily these days. He didn’t know where he’d be in his life now if it wasn’t for Magnus. He supposed he would be working even more than usual and still in the closet.

“I’m sorry dear, but I really should go.”

The warlock pouted at him and he laughed. “Don’t pout, it doesn’t suit you.”

“Everything suits me Alexander. Have you not met me? Even you suit me.”

A blush worked its way up the nephilim’s cheeks as he heard the reminder of last night in Magnus’ tone. He turned around, knowing that if he continued talking to Magnus, he would never leave. Alec slipped his legs over the bed and then stood. Standing was when he should have known he wasn’t going anywhere. Alec took a step and fell to the floor. His face warmed even more with humiliation.

“Alexander?” Magnus was leaning over the bed, pillow back where it should be and concern in his voice and in his eyes, not that he was looking.

“Just ignore me, please. This didn’t happen.”

By the Angel, he really hoped that Magnus didn’t ever mention this to his siblings. He would never hear the end of it from Isabelle.

“Maybe I should just stay here for the day.”

As Magnus leaned back and gestured for him to join him, Alec pushed himself up to bed and lay stomach down, still too humiliated to really face his warlock.

“This is your fault, you know. You were too rough with me last night.”

Magnus snorted, actually snorted and said, “You were the one who kept begging for more more more, my darling. Remember when you also said, ‘harder and please?”

Alec didn’t have to look at him to see the smug expression on Magnus’ face.

“I’ll tell your sister that we’re going out for the day, on official Shadowhunter and Warlock business. She’ll understand.”

The nephilim in question just groaned in response. Magnus sighed and sent a text along to Isabelle, who promptly sent back, 'Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. ;)’ Alec heard a chuckle from his boyfriend and he knew that whatever Magnus had really told Izzy probably hadn’t worked. She would read right through their lies.

“Come here, darling,” Magnus said and Alec didn’t protest as he slipped an arm around him.

Sighing in contentment, Alec nestled against Magnus and finally looked up at those beautiful cat eyes. He’d often told Magnus how he’d adored those eyes and he’d asked him to not glamour them when they were alone. Magnus gladly obeyed.

“I don’t regret last night, even if it means I’m sore today. You were so wonderful to me,” Alec told him.

Magnus leaned down just slightly and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, which he returned wholeheartedly.

“As were you wonderful to me, my dear. Next time, maybe I’ll let you get a little revenge, eh?” Magnus winked and Alec chuckled.

“I think that I’d like that.”

With that, the two cuddled for awhile before Magnus carried Alec to the bathroom. There they shared a relaxing bath to relieve their aching muscles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this one!


End file.
